Happy New Years, Love
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: 「Yaoi, FangBoboiBoyFang, Without summary, And other)


Sosok pemuda bersurai _dark purple _yang sedang berada di Jepang, Tepatnya di Tokyo itu menatap keseliling nya dengan iris mata dark purple yang tertutupi kacamata biru miliknya. Lalu dia berjalan kearah pinggir jalan, Menunggu sebentar hingga sebuah taksi berhenti dihadapan nya.

Pemuda itu pun masuk kedalam taksi itu, "Ke rumah sakit xxxx xxxx ya, Sir?" Dengan bahasa inggris yang kata orang-orang bahasa internasional itu, Ia mengajukan tempat tujuan nya.

Sang supir mengernyitkan keningnya, "_You're new here, Son_?" Sang supir menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan Mobil taksi itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Fang itu hanya tersenyum Dan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela sana dengan sendu. "_Gomenasai_, BoboiBoy..."

Lalu, Pikiran nya kembali melayang ke kejadian tiga hari lalu.

**Flashback**

**.~.Fang's Pov.~.**

"BoboiBoy...?" Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika sosok yang nampaknya familiar dimataku terlihat dimata ku. Sosok itu mengenakan topi yang dihadapkan kebelakang, Dan ia mengenakan jaket berwarna _orange_ kemerahan, Seperti kekasih **-Yang Di Rahasia kan pada umum-** nya.

Sosok itu menoleh ke arahku, Ketika ia **-mungkin-** mendengar panggilanku. Seketika senyum cerah nya mengembang diwajahnya lalu ia dengan cepat memeluk ku.

"Fang~" Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar suara kekanakan nya, tetapi ada yang janggal dengan suara. Suaranya terasa seperti tercekat, entah itu benar atau tidak. Tetapi Ketika aku sadar bahwa ini adalah tempat umum, Aku langsung mendorongnya agar tak memeluk ku lagi.

Ia tak tersentak maupun memberikan ekspresi sebal seperti biasa, Ia hanya menampilkan cengiran nya. Dan entah kenapa, Aku merasakan hal yang tak enak.

"Uhm, Kau sedang apa disini, Fang?" Ia memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi, Pembicaraan yang ia bawakan dengan suara yang, Err- Takut. Ada apa dengan nya?

"Kenapa? Ini kan tempat umum." Aku menjawab dengan santai.

"Iya sih... Tapi kan, Tak biasanya kau kesini setiap waktu senggang.." Kini, Kulihat ia melirik keseliling nya dengan wajah takut.

"... Ada Sesuatu?"

Kulihat BoboiBoy tersentak kaget karena mendengar pertanyaan ku, jelas ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"T-Ti-"

"BoboiBoy~~~!" Sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari seorang perempuan memotong perkataan BoboiBoy. Aku dan dia menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati Yaya yang melambaikan tangan nya kearah BoboiBoy.

Yaya menghampiri kami berdua, Atau BoboiBoy?. Dan Yaya memeluk BoboiBoy, Aku sudah terbiasa melihat itu. Tetapi, pelukan yang Yaya berikan kali ini berbeda. Terlihat lebih manja daripada yang sering kulihat.

Dan kulihat BoboiBoy mengelus kepala Yaya dengan lembut lalu ia membisikan sesuatu pada Yaya sehingga pelukan Yaya terlepas kemudian Yaya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Haaah~" Aku tetap diam ketika ia menghela napasnya. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ia menghela napas seperti itu. Pasti ia akan mengatakan-

"Fang, Kurasa hubungan ini makin tidak jelas adanya. Jadi, Kita putus ya?"

-Kata putus padaku.

**Flashback End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years, Love.<strong>

**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy Character © ****Animonsta**

**Happy New Years, Love © ****Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu.**

**Pairing: **BoboiBoy x Fang_._

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating: **K+

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, AU, BL, Gaje, Alur ngaco, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, OOC, NO FIGHT! NO POWER! NO BAHASA MALAY! BAHASA INGGRIS, JEPANG DAN INDONESIA CAMPUR ADUK! And other.**

_**Note:**_ **Terciptanya Fic ini untuk memeriahkan tahun baru 2015! ****_Happy New Year 2015, _****Minna-saaaan! ^∇^)/**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>○•○.Still Fang's Pov.•●○●<strong>

Aku berjalan melewari koridor rumah sakit ini. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu bernomor 215, Aku menghela napasku sejenak ketika mengingat orang yang amat kusayangi berada disini. Lalu aku membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Fang...?" Sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyandarkan punggung nya pada bantal dibelakang nya tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya pucat, tetapi masih bisa menampilkan senyum riang seperti biasanya. Dan tampaknya, Wanita itu awet muda karena aku tak melihat kerutan-kerutan layaknya nenek-nenek.

"Maaf Karena baru mengunjungimu, Bu..." Aku tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibuku. Lalu, aku berjalan kearah nya dan duduk dikursi yang berada disamping ranjang nya.

"Tidak apa... Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ibuku mengelus rambutku dan tetap mempertahankan senyum riang yang lembut jika dilihat.

"Biasa saja..."

"Haha... Sifat ayahmu menular padamu ya?" Sosok wanita ini tidak terlihat sakit jika dilihat dari luar, tetapi jika didalam... Ia bahkan tak pernah bisa menahan air matanya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Sosok ibuku, adalah sosok yang sok kuat.

"..."

"Jangan dipendam, Sayangku..." Tiba-tiba ia memeluk ku.

"...?"

"Ibu tau kau punya masalah... Ceritakan lah..."

"...!"

Dan aku tak pernah tau bahwa ibuku adalah seorang peramal yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

Aku pun membalas pelukan nya, "Aku tidak mau membuat ibu sakit lebih parah hanya karena masalah sepele ku..."

**Sret**

Dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatapku dengan intens. Kedua tangan nya mencengkram erat bahuku, membuatku mengerutkan keningku.

"Ceritakan... Atau," Aku mulai merasa tak enak ketika melihat kilatan tajam ibuku dimatanya, "Atau ibu tak akan menemui mu lagi..."

"Oke-oke, Aku menyerah~" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, Menyerah. Ibuku memang selalu pandai mengancam.

Dan kulihat ia mempamerkan senyum kemenangan nya.

"Tau BoboiBoy?"

"... Ah! Teman mu yang riang itu?"

"Ya, Aku punya masalah dengan nya. Nah, Karena aku sudah menceritakan masalah-"

"TIDAK! Kau itu yaaaa! Sama saja seperti ayahmu! Kau hanya menceritakan tentang siapa orang yang bermasalah dengan mu, Bocah! Ceritakan lebih detail!"

"..."

"Faaang~!"

"Baik, Ibuuuu... Aku dan dia pacaran, Aku bertemu dengan nya, Dan dia yang meminta putus dengan alasan tak jelas. Puas?"

"..."

"Bu?"

"... Apa dia bersama wanita?"

"Ya, Kenapa?"

"Apa alasan yang dia berikan padamu?"

"Dia merasa hubungan kita mulai tak jelas. Ada apa, bu?"

"... Dia tak mau diejek oleh orang sekitarnya."

"Aku sudah tau..."

"Lalu? Kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Aku bilang, 'Terserah kau saja. Asal kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai aku tak masalah'."

"Dengan tambahan?"

"Tentu saja, Bu..."

"Apa?"

"Ke-po..." Aku menjulurkan lidahku kearah Ibu ku, Sedangkan ibuku hanya memasang wajah sebal nya yang mempermanis wajahnya.

"Hehe, Nanti aku ceritakan lagi... Sekarang, Makan ya?" Aku mengambil bingkisan yang berada didekat kaki ku. Lalu aku mengambil box makanan yang tadi berada didalam plastik.

"Janji ya?" Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. Sikap ibuku layaknya seorang anak-anak, tetapi Sifat ke-ibu an nya tak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

Aku membuka tutup box itu dan mulai menyuapi ibuku.

* * *

><p>Seusai menyuapi, Ibuku langsung menagih janjinya, "Jadi?"<p>

"Sebentar dulu lah, Bu... Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Menurut Ibu, Aku lebih baik tinggal disini atau tinggal di Malaysia."

_"It is_ _a your Choice, Dear..."_

"..." Aku diam. Jika aku ke Malaysia, ada kemungkinan BoboiBoy akan menampakan dirinya didepan ku dan mengumbar kemesraan nya. Jika aku disini ... Aku menatap Ibuku yang tersenyum. Tubuhnya makin lama makin terlihat rapuh.

Jika aku disini, Aku akan ada untuk ibu. Diakhir riwayat hidupnya.

"Aku akan disini, Bersama ibu. Jadi, Aku ingin mengurus perpindahan sekolah ku ya, Bu?"

"... Baik."

"Sekarang, Ibu tidurlah..." Aku membaringkan tubuh Ibuku dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu kamar ibuku, tetapi saat aku sedang menggenggam knop pintu itu. Ibu berbicara, "Jangan kau sesali apa yang telah menjadi keputusan mu ya, Fang?".

"... Tentu." Aku pun membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kaki ku keluar. Lalu kututup pintu kamar bernomor 215 itu dengan pelan, kemudian tubuhku merosot ke bawah.

"Aku tak mungkin tidak menyesali nya, Bu..." Aku mulai bergumam seorang diri.

"Tetapi, Itulah resiko yang harus kutanggung..."

"Aku sudah tau akhir dari cerita cinta ku sendiri, Bu..."

"Tidak mungkin, Aku bisa begitu saja melupakan orang yang kucintai."

"Aku mencintainya... Sangat mencintainya..."

"Aku tak ingin ia bersamaku..."

"... Karena aku tahu bahwa ia takkan bahagia bersamaku..." Aku memeluk lutut ku dan membenamkan wajahku disana.

* * *

><p>Selang beberapa menit, Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku dan aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju keluar rumah sakit. Dan aku menunggu diluar, Menunggu taksi yang melewati ku. Lalu berhentilah sebuah taksi dihadapan ku, aku pun masuk dan mengatakan tujuan ku.<p>

... Ke Bandara Narita.

Bodoh memang, Tapi inilah aku. Aku tak suka mengundur waktu. Lebih cepat, Lebih baik. Itulah motto ku.

Setidaknya, aku akan lebih cepat menjauhi BoboiBoy.

**Q.Q) Fang's Pov. End (Q.Q**

Fang menatap keluar jendela ketika ia sudah berada dipesawat. Langit-Langit dan Awan, Hanya itulah yang ia lihat. Kadang ia bingung, Kenapa dunia ini tertutupi awan sedangkan warna langit lebih indah dari warna awan?

Hidupnya yang dulu ditutupi awan, Telah ditiup oleh angin menjadi hidup yang lebih cerah dengan datangnya BoboiBoy dihidupnya. Lalu sekarang? BoboiBoy pergi, Dan ia akan menjauh dari kehidupan pemuda itu.

Ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat BoboiBoy bermesraan dengan Yaya, Sama sekali **TAK** **INGIN.** Sekalipun BoboiBoy memohon padanya.

Ia memang mencintai BoboiBoy, Tetapi bukan berarti ia mau hatinya disakiti.

'_Ah, Besok tahun baru ya...' _Ia membatin.

.

**■.In BoboiBoy's Place.■**

**◇. BoboiBoy's Pov.◇**

**23.00 p.m.**

_'Kau kemana, Fang?' _Aku menatap kosong jalanan yang ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tentu saja, Sekarang adalah malam tahun baru. Dia tak datang kesekolah selama tiga hari setelah aku menyatakan putus padanya. Apa keputusan ku salah?

_**"BoboiBoy...?"**_

_**Aku menoleh keasal suara ketika suara itu terasa familiar ditelinga ku. Dan kulihat Fang dihadapan ku saat Kutolehkan kepalaku.**_

_**'Kenapa ia disini? Tetapi, Tak apalah. Yaya juga belum datang.' Aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya, "Fang~" Aku memanggilnya dengan nada yang ceria, namun suaraku sedikit tercekat karena takut.**_

_**Ia mendorongku hingga pelukan ku terlepas, Aku pun hanya menampilkan cengiranku. Sudah biasa memang, Tetapi masih terasa sakit. Ketika aku melirik jam tangan ku yang menunjukan jam 15.50 Menit, Aku langsung membuka pembicaraan.**_

**_"Uhm, Kau sedang apa disini, Fang?"  
><em>**

**_"Kenapa? Ini kan tempat umum." _**

**_"Iya sih... Tapi kan, Tak biasanya kau kesini setiap waktu senggang.." Aku melirik keselilingku, untuk memastikan bahwa Yaya belumlah datang._**

**_"... Ada Sesuatu?" Aku tersentak kaget ketika ia berbicara seperti itu. 'Bagaimana ini, Ya tuhaan?' Aku membatin frustasi.  
><em>**

**_"T-Ti-" Saat ingin kuelak pertanyaan darinya, Suara wanita yang memanggilku terdengar seperti; "BoboiBoy~~~!" _**

**_Tentu saja itu suara Yaya._**

**_Dia langsung memelukku manja, Mungkin karena senang pasalnya aku baru saja menerima cintanya dan mengajaknya kencan. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Pergilah dulu sebentar... Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Fang..." Lalu ia pergi._**

**_Aku menghela napas berat ketika Fang menatapku datar, dan aku tahu bahwa ekspresi terlukanya bersembunyi disana._**

**_"Fang, Kurasa hubungan ini makin tidak jelas adanya. Jadi, Kita putus ya?" _**

**_"..." Ia tak menjawab nya_**

**_"Fang?"_**

**_"Terserah kau saja. Asal kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku tak masalah."_**

**_"... Maaf ya?"_**

**_"Untuk apa minta maaf? Toh, Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersama Yaya. Kalian sudah berpacaran kan?"_**

**_"..." _**

**_"BoboiBoy, Kuharap tak ada yang mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Aku juga berharap kau takkan meninggalkan nya karena dia amat mencintaimu."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Hmm... Rasanya aku harus pergi deh. Tuh, Yaya sudah datang... Bye!"_**

**_"... Bye."_**

**_"... Oh ya, untuk salam perpisahan... Aku memberimu ini." Dia mengecup bibirku dan ia tersenyum lembut yang terlihat menyedihkan. Aku diam dan ternyata perkataan nya adalah Bohong, Yaya tak datang kesini._**

**_Aku menggenggam tangan nya ketika ia ingin melangkah pergi, "Maaf..." Lirihku._**

**_Ia diam dan langsung melepaskan genggaman ku, "Tak perlu ada yang disalahkan disini, BoboiBoy..." Lembut memang, itulah yang kusukai dari suaranya. Tetapi itu sama saja membuat suatu perasaan bersalahku membesar._**

**_Aku segera memeluknya dari belakanf, Membuat langkahnya terhenti kembali. Aku tetap memeluknya ketika rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi kami berdua. _**

**_Mungkin Yaya sedang berteduh disuatu tempat._**

**_Biarkan hujan ini membasahi kami_**

**_Membasahi seluruh tubuh yang mulai melemas ini._**

**_Membasahi wajah kami yang mulai menyendu ini._**

**_Membasahi mata yang sudah tak mampu menampung air mata ini._**

**_Membasahi pipi kita yang tengah dialiri air mata ini._**

**_Membasahi kepala kami yang tengah dilanda pemikiran menyakitkan ini._**

**_Membasahi memori-memori lama yang dulu kita jalani bersama._**

**_Dan membasahi hati kita yang..._**

**_Sudah hancur ini..._**

**_"I love you, BoboiBoy... Goodbye..." Fang melepaskan pelukan ku dengan lembut dan berlari menjauhiku._**

**_Kini hanya diriku seorang..._**

**_Tanpa mu yang selalu mencoba menyemangatiku..._**

**_Tanpa mu yang sepalu memberikan senyuman terbaikmu dikala kesenduan menyerang diriku..._**

**_Tanpa mu yang selalu memayungi ku dan selalu memeluk ku dikala hujan mulai turun..._**

**_Tanpa mu yang akan membantuku dengan omongan pintar mu..._**

**_Kau selalu saja mau untuk berada disisiku..._**

**_Dan kini..._**

**_Aku dengan teganya meremukan hatimu..._**

**_Aku dengan teganya melepasmu..._**

**_Aku dengan teganya menusuk mu dengan kata-kata ku..._**

**_Aku, Yang pantas disalahkan ketika kau sakit adalah aku..._**

**_Ego ku, Karena ego ku yang tak ingin dikira Gay kau harus pergi dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipimu..._**

**_Maaf karena membuatmu menumpahkan air matamu..._**

**_Maaf karena telah membuat mu hancur..._**

**_Maaf karena tak bisa membuatmu terus menunjukan senyuman mu..._**

**_Maaf..._**

**_Aku minta maaf, Fang..._**

Tanpa sadar, Air mataku mulai menggenangi mataku. Yang membuatku meneteskan air mata yang kutampung itu adalah ketika mengingat senyuman Fang yang... Terasa miris itu.

Aku pun menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan ku. Lalu aku beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya langkah ku terhenti. Ya, Terhenti dengan mata yang terbelalak ketika aku menangkap sosok Fang yang melintas dihadapan ku. Ia tak menyadari diriku...

Fang yang menggunakan syal biru, Tampak menawan dimataku. Senyum tipis yang tak dipaksakan itu mempermanis wajahnya. Sosok yang kurindukan kembali.

"Fang..." Aku memanggilnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut terbaik ku.

Dan ia menoleh kearahku.

**●.BoboiBoy's Pov. End.●**

Fang menoleh kearah Seseorang yang sepertinya memanggil namanya. Dan saat ia menoleh keasal suara, Ia mendapati BoboiBoy yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ia terdiam, lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus apa. Sedangkan BoboiBoy melangkahkan kakinya kearah Fang dan memeluk tubuh Fang, Dan Fang hanya mampu menunduk kan kepalanya hingga menyentuh bahu BoboiBoy.

"..."

"Kau kemana saja, Fang?" BoboiBoy membenamkan wajahnya diantara surai ungu kehitaman Fang. Wangi lavender langsung menyerbak masuk ke indra penciuman nya, Membuatnya menghirup dalam-dalam wangi itu **-Wangi yang paling ia sukai-**.

"..." Fang tetap diam membisu. Dengan ragu, Ia membalas pelukan BoboiBoy dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan bahu BoboiBoy. Tentu saja perbuatan nya menghasilkan sedikit sentakan kaget dari BoboiBoy.

"_You're still Love me, Dear?" _BoboiBoy mengelus punggung Fang. Fang tak menjawab, Ia hanya mendongak kan kepalanya menatap BoboiBoy.

"_Daisuki yo, _BoboiBoy..." Fang mengecup pipi BoboiBoy dengan ragu dan melepaskan pelukan BoboiBoy. Ia tersenyum pada BoboiBoy dan kembali melangkah ke _apartement_ nya.

BoboiBoy hanya menyentuh pipi nya dan menatap Fang yang makin menjauh darinya. Ia pun mengejar Fang secepat mungkin. Dan...

Dapat! Ia menggenggam tangan Fang erat dan menatap intens Fang yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kita harus bicara."

* * *

><p><strong>23.55 p.m<strong>

"Jadi?" Fang memutar-mutar kan _cappucino coffee_ nya dengan sendok kecil dan menatap putaran yang dibuatnya diatas cairan itu. Sedangkan BoboiBoy memutar-mutar kan sedotan yang ada di _Orange juice _nya. Kini mereka sedang berada disebuah cafe yang berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Letak nya dipinggir jalan raya.

"..."

"BoboiBoy?" Fang pun menatap BoboiBoy ketika BoboiBoy tak membalas pertanyaan nya dan ia mendapati BoboiBoy tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

"... Oi! BoboiBoy!" Fang pun menepuk bahu BoboiBoy, Membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan menoleh kearahnya. "Y-Ya?"

"Kau melamunkan apa? Cepatlah, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangku..."

"Membereskan barang-barang? Kau mau pindah? Kemana?"

"..."

"Oi! Fang! Jawab!"

"... Jepang, Lebih tepatnya Tokyo."

"Mau apa kau kesana?"

"... Kau tak perlu tau alasan nya." Fang mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah jendela disamping nya. Ya, Tempat duduk mereka dekat jendela dan yang paling pojok.

"... Kumohon, Beritahu aku..."

"Aku sudah bilang. Itu bukan urusan mu!"

"Ayolah..."

"AKU INGIN MERAWAT IBUKU, PUAS?!" Fang menatap BoboiBoy dengan marah, "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, Aku akan pergi." Fang berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu diluar.

BoboiBoy pun ikut berdiri dan mengejar langkah Fang yang cepat itu setelah membayar minuman nya dan minuman Fang tadi. Ia menggenggam tangan Fang ketika mereka sudah dalam jarak yang dekat, Membuat Fang menoleh kearahnya. Beruntung jalanan tengah sepi sehingga mereka tak perlu takut untuk ditabrak nantinya.

Fang pun membalikan tubuhnya dan ia bersidekap dada, "Apa lagi?"

"... Jangan pindah..."

"Maaf, Tetapi keputusan ku sudah bulat."

"T-tapi... Tapi... a-"

**TIIIN TIIIIN**

**Bruk**

Fang mendorong tubuh BoboiBoy dengan kencang sehingga BoboiBoy terjatuh diaspal ketika ia mendengar suara klakson truk. Dan saat ia menoleh, Semuanya menjadi silau dan lama kelamaan gelap karena ia menutup matanya.

**BRUK!**

**Krak**

Tubuh Fang menabrak pohon besar ketika dorongan yang diberikan truk besar itu sangat kuat dan Kacamata Fang retak karena tak sengaja dilindas oleh truk itu. BoboiBoy hanya membelalakan matanya dan ia segera bangkit dari posisi nya. Lalu ia berlari kearah Fang.

"Fang! Fang! Bangun! Jangan bercanda denganku! Ayo! Fang! Bangun! Kumohon!" BoboiBoy memangku kepala Fang yang berlumuran darah dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Fang.

Perlahan Fang membuka matanya, walau buram ia masih bisa melihat wajah khawatir BoboiBoy. Ia pun mengukir senyum lemah, "Aku... Tak apa..."

BoboiBoy memeluk tubuh Fang yang dipenuhi darah itu. "Tolong... Bertahanlah sebentar..."

"Aku... Mencoba... Haaah... Haaah..." Napas Fang mulai tersenggal-senggal.

"Kumohon... bertahan lah... _Ambulance_ akan segera datang... Kumohon..." BoboiBoy makin memeluk erat tubuh Fang yang melemas itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang berlidah tajam tetapi lembut ini... Sama sekali tak mau.

"Boboi-Boy... " Fang mencoba menggerakan tangan nya yang mati rasa. Lalu ia dengan perlahan menjauhkan wajah BoboiBoy dari tengkuk nya untuk menghadap wajahnya.

"... Kau... Tak boleh... Me-na-ngis, Ka-rena... Kau bukan-lah... Haaah... Haaah... Seorang perem-pu-an..." BoboiBoy yang memang sedang menampung air matanya hanya dapat memandang wajah Fang yang sedang menampilkan senyum itu.

"Hei, BoboiBoy... Uhuk... Mi-salnya a-aku pergi... J-jangan b-bersedih ya?... Nanti... Ada yang ikut sedih ju-ga..." Fang yang sudah batuk darah itu masih mencoba Memberitahukan BoboiBoy tentang apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

BoboiBoy Hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

**○●• Fang's Pov. •●○**

"Ja-ngan menangis... A-ku tak su-ka melihat seorang pri-a mena-ngis..." Aku menghapus air mata nya yang mengalir dipipinya. Bibirnya bergetar dapat kurasakan ketika aku tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tak menangis ketika melihat o-" Aku menaruh telunjuk ku dibibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Air matanya yang menetes itu kuhapus dengan perlahan.

"Ji-ka aku tak... Selamat... Ja-ngan me-rasa kehi-langan ya...? A-ku... Sela-lu disam-pingmu... Hah... Hah... Temani Ya-ya dan... Ja-ngan buat... Dia se-dih... Hah.. Hah... Aku mencin-taimu..."

"Fang..." Ia menangis didepan ku, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia menangis dihadapan ku.

"A-ku... Ingin kau... Baha-gia..." Ucapan yang kuberikan seluruh nya tulus ku berikan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam

"Hentikan..." Ia berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan... Lupa-kan... Kenangan ki-ta ya?" Aku terus berbicara tanpa menghiraukan perkataan BoboiBoy tadi dan tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang sudah menyergap tubuhku.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh..." Kurasakan ia menahan isakan tangisnya, dan itu membuatku sedih karena telah membuat tubuh BoboiBoy bergetar hebat seperti ini.

"Kau... Tau? A-ku... Ingin se-kali menjadi... Seorang ibu dima-sa depan... Mengu-rusi anak-anak... Ki-ta..." Haha, Perkataan ini sungguh konyol.

"..."

"Ta-pi... Kau ma-lah memutus-kan ku..."

"... Maaf.."

"A-ku ya-kin kalau... Hah... Hah... Cin-tamu pa-daku su-dah... Hi-lang kan?"

"..."

"Ugh... Uhuk, uhuk..." Aku kembali terbatuk dengan darah yang mulai berhenti mengalir dalam tubuhku dan mataku mulai berat.

"I-ngat ya, Bo-boiBoy... A-ku... Men-cintaimuh... Se-lamanya..."

"..."

"Se-lamat... Ting-gal, _Dear..."_

_"And... Happy New Years, Love..."_ Aku pun menutup mataku, untuk selamanya.

_**"Fang," BoboiBoy memanggilku ketika kami sedang menikmati pemandangan malam hari ditengah taman kota ini.**_

_**"Ya?" Tanyaku singkat, Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bintang yang begitu banyak dilangit.**_

_**"..." BoboiBoy diam dan tetap menatap ku, Membuatku menoleh kearahnya.**_

_**"Ada apa?"**_

_**"... Aku mencintaimu."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku, Fang?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Fang?"**_

_**"... KIta itu sesama pria, BoboiBoy..."**_

_**"Apa masalahnya? Aku yakin kita bisa melewati semuanya!"**_

_**"... Itu menurutmu."**_

_**"... Jadi kau tak ingin menjadi kekasihku?"**_

_**"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya, takut kamu bakal ngingkarin janji mu itu."**_

_**"Aku nggak bakal ninggalin kamu!"**_

_**"Janji?"**_

_**"Iya! Emang kapan aku bohong dan ingkar janji...?"**_

_**'Suatu saat BoboiBoy, Suatu saat kau akan meninggalkan dengan alasan yang tak jelas adanya...' Aku membatin dan mengukir senyum terbaik ku padanya.**_

_**Kita seperti sayap yang mengepak bersama-sama...**_

_**Berjalan dan terbang secara beriringan...**_

_**Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku untuk tak jatuh dalam lubang hitam yang gelap tanpa cahaya itu...**_

_**Tetapi tak bisa...**_

_**Kau menarik ku kedalam lubang itu...**_

_**Hingga aku kembali terbang kelangit...**_

_**Dan kau, Kau tersenyum ketika melihat wajahku yang semerah tomat ini**_

_**Aku salah menilaimu...**_

_**Aku salah karena telah jatuh dalam pesonamu...**_

_**Aku salah karena telah mencintai pangeran sepertimu.**_

_**Karena pastinya ada yang menghalangi kita hingga puncak kita nanti.**_

_**Aku yakin itu.**_

_'Dan sekarang, Itu menjadi kenyataan, BoboiBoy...' _Aku membatin sembari mengukir senyum ku dengan air mata yang lolos dari mata terpejamku. '_S__elamat tinggal, BoboiBoy...'_

**•●○ Fang's Pov. End ○●•**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ BoboiBoy's Pov. ~*~<strong>

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku dengan keras untuk menahan isakan yang mendesak untuk keluar. Kata-katanya, Wajah berlumuran darahnya, Senyum lemahnya membuat hatiku sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi pada Fang? Orang yang amat kucintai ini sama sekali tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Ia seseorang yang lembut...

Aku menyayanginya... Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini?

Kenapa bukan aku saja?

Dia yang sedang berbicara itu membuatku sesak napas.

Suaranya begitu serak dan suara napasnya begitu berat ditelinga ku. Aku ingin dia bertahan, Sampai mobil _ambulance_ datang.

Tetapi kenapa mobil itu tak datang-datang?

Aku tak ingin kehilangan Fang. Saat dia kritis saja aku langsung histeris, apalagi harus ditinggalkan oleh nya?

Kulihat ia mulai memejamkan matanya, "O-Oi! Fang! Jangan tutup matamu! Buka! Ayo, Buka! Fang!" Aku kembali mengguncang tubuh nya.

Tetapi matanya tak terbuka. Dan saat ku dekatkan telingaku kedada nya, Sama sekali tak ada detak jantung yang kudenhar disana. Aku pun semakin takut karena hal itu.

"Fang!"

"FANG!"

"OI! FANG! BANGUN!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU, FANG!"

"FANG! BANGUUUN! KUMOHON, BUKA MATAMU!"

"FANG! Kumohon... Buka matamu..." Aku menyentuhkan keningku dengan kening nya yang tak lagi bernyawa dipelukan ku. Air mataku mengalir ke pipiku dengan derasnya.

"Hiks, Kumohon... Bangun, Fang..." Aku masih mencoba memanggilnya.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Fang... Jadi bangunlah...'

"Katakan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah permainan mu..."

"Kumohon, Buka matamu dan katakan ini hanya betcanda, Fang... Hiks, Kumohon..."

"Fang... Aku tak... Mau kehilangan mu... Hiks, Aku menyayangimu..."

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku? Kau sama saja menyikasaku, Fang..."

"Kumohon... Bangun lah dari tidur pura-puramu..."

"FAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Aku berteriak histeris ketika Fang sama sekali tak menjawab semua ucapanku dan tetap memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir dibibirnya.

Apa yang kau temui disana, Fang? Lebih indah dari pada bersamaku kah? Kenapa kau meneteskan air matamu? Apa yang kau temui?

Aku tak akan bisa melupakan mu, Fang...

_**"Fang!" Aku memanggilnya ketika ia sedang melamun memandang jalanan. Ia menoleh kearahku.**_

_**"Ada apa?"**_

_**"Memikirkan apa?"**_

_**"Bukan urusanmu."**_

_**"Hei, Ayolah~ Aku adalah kekasihmu..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Fang?"**_

**_Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan nya kearah ku, "Mau kenacan ditaman ria?"_**

**_"Tumben kau ngajakin."_**

**_"Mau tidak?"_**

**_"Baik, Ayo..." Aku menarik tangan nya dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju taman ria yang berada ditengah kota._**

**_Sesampainya disana, Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku kearah roller coaster yang tengah berjalan itu. Tetapi Fang menghentik kan langkah nya, membuat diriku yang tengah menggenggam tangan nya ikut berhenti._**

**_Ia menatap horror diriku, "Ada apa, Fang?" Risih karena terus dipandangi secara horror oleh kekasihku sendiri, Aku pun bertanya padanya._**

**_"Err- Kau yakin mau naik... Itu?" Fang menunjuk roller coaster yang dibelakangku._**

**_"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Kau takut eh?"_**

**_"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! "_**

**_"Jadi, Kenapa?"_**

**_"..." _**

**_"Kalau takut aku bisa mengantarmu ke k-"_**

**_"Ayo! Akan kutunjukan bahwa aku tidak takut!" Ia menarikku menuju roller coaster itu, sedangkan aku hanya mendengus geli dan mengikuti langkahnya._**

**_._**

**_"HYAAAAAAAA!" Ia berteriak kencang ketika roller coaster itu melaju dengan kencang. Aku hanya diam sembari menatap nya yang tengah sibuk berteriak seperti yang lain nya._**

**_"AAAAAAAAA!" Lagi, Lagi ia berteriak histeris. Kacamata nya yang hampir jatuh akibat tekanan udara yang terlalu kencang kuambil sehingga ia tak memakai kacamata nya. Ia terkejut dan menoleh kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum lembut ketika rambut ungu kehitaman miliknya yang panjang itu bergoyang tertiup angin._**

**_Aku menangkup dagunya dan mendekatkan kearah wajahku._**

**_Chuu~_**

**_Kami berciuman ditengah meriah nya teriakan akibat roller coaster yang mepaju kencang itu._**

⊙. **BoboiBoy's Pov. End .⊙**

* * *

><p>Pemakaman Fang dibuat setelah kecelakaan kemarin. Ponsel Fang yang tengah digenggam oleh BoboiBoy tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya menatap sendu batu nisan milik Fang.<p>

"Fang..." Ia mengelus batu nisan Fang layaknya itu adalah wajah Fang yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Acara pemakaman itu sudah selesai sedari tadi tetapi BoboiBoy masih berada disini, berdialog dengan batu nisan **mantan **kekasihnya.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku... Maafkan ego ku... Maafkan semua kelakuan ku yang membuat mu seperti ini, Fang..."

**_"Aku sama sekali tak merasa kau punya salah, BoboiBoy..."_**

"Aku... Aku... Aku Begitu bodoh ya? Melepasmu begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan mu..."

_**"Seberapa** **bahagianya** **kau** **membuatku** **terluka** **seperti** **ini,** **BoboiBoy?"**_

"Aku, Tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia ya, Fang?"

_**"Kau pun tau itu."**_

"Aku mencintaimu..."

**_"Lalu, Kenapa kau memutuskan ku?"_**

"Aku menyayangimu..."

_**"Jika menyayangiku, Kenapa kau hancurkan aku?"**_

"Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa aku sebodoh ini? Hanya karena sebuah ejekan bodoh aku langsung melepasmu. Agh! Maafkan aku... Fang..."

_**"Itu karena kau tak pernah mencintaiku dengan tulus, BoboiBoy..."**_

"Hiks... Aku mencintaimu... Kenapa kau harus pergi...? Aku bahkan tak bisa melupakan mu, Hiks... Tolong... Kembalikan, Fang ke dunia ini..."

**_"Bodoh! Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu!"_**

"_I love you..."_

**_"Love you too..."_**

BoboiBoy menelpon ibu Fang dan memberitahukan bahwa Fang sudah meninggal. Dan ia sekarang sibuk melihat-lihat ponsel Fang.

Mata sewarna madu itu tertuju pada sebuah aplikasi _mini diary_ disitu. Perlahan, Ia menekan aplikasi itu dan semua dokumen yang berisi tulisan maupun catatan ada disitu.

_**Tanggal 23 Desember**_

_**Sudah mendekati natal ternyata. Dan aku tak mrnyangka bahwa BoboiBoy akan menyatakan cintanya padaku dihari itu.**_

_**Awalnya, Jantungku berdetak amat kencsng ketika ia berbicara seperti itu. Lalu pikiran ku mencoba mencari alasan .**_

_**Dan tetap saja ia ingin menjadi kekasihku. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan jika kita berdua sudah berpacaran? Mengatakan cinta saja aku tak pernah.**_

_**Tetapi, Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya dengan BoboiBoy...**_

**_._**

_**Tanggal 24 Desember**_

**_Ayahku mengabariku bahwa ibuku kini dirawat dirumah sakit yang berada dijepang, Tokyo leboh tepatnya. Aku ingin merawat dan menjenguk nya setiap hari, tetapi tidak bisa. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan BoboiBoy dan membiarkan BoboiBoy sendirian?_**

**_Aku tak ingin LDR (Long Distance Relationship) dengan nya. Tidak, Terima kasih. Tetapi, Mungkin sesekali aku boleh bolos dengan alasan menjenguk ibuku._**

**_Hubunganku dengan BoboiBoy tetap sama, Sering bertengkar karena suatu hal sepele. Sayang, Ibuku tak pernah bisa kesini._**

**_Tetapi, Mengajak BoboiBoy kesana tak adalah salahnya bukan?_**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 25 Desember_**

**_Well, Keadaan ibuku semakin memburuk sehingga aku menjrnguk nya dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan nya._**

**_BoboiBoy selalu menelpon dan meng-Sms ku, tetapi tak kubalas karena terlalu asik berbicara dengan ibuku._**

**_Aku bahkan sampai menceritakan tentang BoboiBoy, Aku seperti curhat pada ibuku sendiri ya? Ah, Persetan dengan itu._**

**_Setidaknya ibuku bisa menghangatkan hatiku hanya katena sifatnya yang Hampir mirip dengan BoboiBoy._**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 26 Desember_**

**_Hari ini hari natal ya? Selamat hari natal ne, BoboiBoy? Haha, Mana mungkin ia baca ini? Apalagi kata ne itu tak ia mengerti... Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengerjainya dengan kata-kata jepang._**

**_Sayang, Hari ini hujan. Padahal ini cocok untuk... Lupakan._**

**_Ia lembut. Tetapi suka memaksaku dengan wajah memelasnya yang menjijikan -Sebenarnya sih imut- . Haaah~ Perasaan ini membuncah cukup membuat sikapku _****_melunak padanya_**

**_Apa karena dia dulu adalah rival ku? _**

**_Atau karena dia yang perhatian padaku? Perasaan ini aneh_**

**_Hatiku selalu saja merasakan sesuatu yang membuncah. Jantungku juga, Ia sering brrdetak tak menentu saat BoboiBoy menggenggam tanganku. Memang, Kami berpacaran tanpa diketahui oleh umum._**

**_Tetapi tetap saja itu membuatku gila!_**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 27 Desember_**

**_Akhir-akhir ini, Aku heran dengan sikp BoboiBoy..._**

**_Dia seperti menghindariku... Bahkan ia terlihat sering bersama Yaya, Teman perempuan uyang kurasa menyimpan suatu perasaan khusus pada BoboiBoy..._**

**_Apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Jantungku berdetak secara tak normal dan yang membuatku tak nyaman adalah perasaan takut sekaligus gelisah ini..._**

**_Ada apa?_**

**_Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang hati maupun cinta sebelum nya..._**

**_Ini tak mengenakan..._**

**_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_**

**_Ibu, Jawab pertanyaanku... Aku kenapa? Kenapa perasaan takut ini makin membuncah? Kau takkan meninggalkan ku kan? BoboiBoy takkan meninggalkanku bukan?_**

**_HENTIKAN PERASAAN GELISAH YANG AMAT MEMBUATKU TAK NYAMAN INI! _**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 28 Desember._**

**_BoboiBoy mengucapkan kata putus padaku lho... Tau siapa yang menjadi pacar nya sekarang? Iya, Yaya! Haha, Aku seharus nya menolak nya!_**

**_Menolak cintanya dulu!_**

**_Menolak apa yang ia nyatakan padaku dan menolak apa yang ia janjikan padaku!_**

**_Harus nya dari awal aku tau bahwa akhir nya aku yang akan ditinggalkan!_**

**_DISAKITI OLEH ORANG YANG SANGAT KUCINTAI KINI!_**

**_Ini menyakitkan... Aku saja yang memendam semuanya dihatiku... Aku saja yang disakiti dalam hubungan ini... Aku saja yang dibohongi olehnya... Aku saja yang tak mengerti cinta..._**

**_Cinta..._**

**_Apa kau menyayangiku, Cinta? Hati ini terlalu sakit untuk menerima rasa sayang mu yang berlebihan..._**

**_Apa bisa aku tau apa sebenarnya dirimu, Cinta? Mungkin tidak. Mengingat aku adalah seseorang yang tak peduli akan keselilingku, bahkan hatiku sendiri..._**

**_Semenyakitkan itu kah jika aku tak mementingkan kebahagiaan ku dan mementingkan kebahagiaan Dirinya yang mengkhianatiku? _**

**_Aku tak tahu arahmu, Cinta... Aku hanya mengikuti keinginanku yang melihatnya tertawa bersama wanita impian nya. Menyakitkan memang, Tapi apa boleh buat? Keputusanku adalah itu dan tak bisa diubah kembali..._**

**_Sebenarnya, Aku ingin mengikuti ego ku yang menyuruhku untuk mengurungnya dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya diketahui keberadaan nya oleh ku... Tetapi, aku berpikir kembali... Itu sama saja dengan aku yang memaksa untuk mencintaiku!_**

**_TETAPI INI MENYAKITKAN UNTUK KUTAMPUNG SENDIRI! _**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 29 Desember_**

**_Hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah... Aku muak melihat kemesraan Yaya dan BoboiBoy nanti. Jadilah aku berdiam diri dengan sebuah bacaan diapartement ku ini._**

**_Aku memang sudah tak ingin memasuki kehidupan BoboiBoy, Karena aku tahu bahwa BoboiBoy pastinya sudah melupakan ku ..._**

**_Melupakan hari-hari yang kita lewati bersama..._**

**_Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, tuhan? Aku hanya ingin merasakan indahnya cinta... Pahitnya cinta belum bisa kutanggung sendiri karena, Aku hanya orang baru disini._**

**_Direlung hati BoboiBoy..._**

**_Diruangan penuh kebusukan sebuah perasaan bernama Cinta..._**

**_Persetan dengan cinta! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan itu! Aku hanya ingin BoboiBoy..._**

**_Ia yang memeluk hangatku..._**

**_Ia yang mencium keningku penuh sayang..._**

**_Ia yang mengerti aku..._**

**_Ia yang menghapus air mataku yang mengalir..._**

**_Sakit rasanya ketika ia meninggalkan ku..._**

**_Meninggalkan ku dengan sebuah warna hitam putih yang kembali ke diriku... Meninggalkan air mata yang terbuang sia-sia karena perginya dirinya..._**

**_Aku mencintainya..._**

**_Sangat mencintainya..._**

**_Sayang, Ia mencintai yang lain selain diriku..._**

**_Aku... Cinta sekaligus membencinya..._**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 30 Desember_**

**_Aku tak masuk sekolah lagi dan memilih untuk menjenguk ibuku di Tokyo sana. Aku pun membelikan nya bubur, aku tahu ia makan sedikit jika dirumah sakit..._**

**_Setelah dmsampai di Jepang, Aku langsung menunggu distasiun kereta. Ya, Disini menggunakan kereta jika berbeda kota._**

**_Disini dingin..._**

**_Aku hanya bisa menghela napas ku ketika hawa dingin menyeruak masuk kedalam mantel tebalku. Aku pun langsung memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan mengatakan tujuanku dengan bahasa inggris, Karena aku hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang jepang._**

**_Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar bernomor 215 Dan ibuku menyambutku dengan hangat ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya. Kami berbincang, Membuatku rindu akan sosok BoboiBoy._**

**_Ya, Sangat rindu. Ibuku dan BoboiBoy memiliki sifat yang sama; Lembut, Ceria, Dan penyayang. Membuatku nyaman jika berada didekat mereka berdua. Hidup ku bagaikan dilukis ulang ketika ibuku menyemangatiku, Menasihati lebih tepatnya._**

**_Saat pulang, Aku memikirkan kembali, Bagaimana caraku bertemu dengan BoboiBoy dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_**

**_._**

**_Tanggal 31 Desember_**

**_Aku berada disebuah pesawat yang menuju ke Malaysia. Ragu memang pada saat kulangkahi pesawat ini, Tetapi aku langsung tenang. Aku yakin, Aku bisa menyatakan salam perpisahan padanya._**

**_Aku menatap keluar jendela, Disana terlihat bahwa orang-orang yang dibawah itu sangat kecil. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa makhluk yang ternyata kecil dari atas sini adalah iblis?_**

**_Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikir manusia yang kadang... Mengerikan. Mereka egois, ingin menang sendiri, dan tak pernah mau mengalah pada sesama. Padahal, Perdamaian itu indah._**

**_Lho? Kok aku malah bicarain itu? Ah, Sudahlah..._**

**_Tetapi,Bagaimana caraku untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan pada BoboiBoy? Aku tak ingin melihat wajah sendunya. Eh? Sendu? Mana mjngkin ia sedih ketika kutinggalkan sehingga memasang wajah sendu? Kami kan sudah putus._**

**_Walau aku masih mencintainya..._**

BoboiBoy menghela napas nya ketika tak ada lagi catatan diaplikasi _mini diary_ itu, Lalu ia menaruh ponsel itu diSamping batu nisan Fang. "_I __love you,_ Fang..." Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa roh dari Fang yang meninggal tengah menatapnya.

_"Love You Too, _BoboiBoy..."

* * *

><p>Aoi: <em>Happy New Years<em> 2015, _Minna-chaaaaan!_ ^∇^

Ryouka: _Happy New Years_ 2015, _All_ ^-^

Kaito: _Happy New Years_ 2015, Semua-Nya ^_^

Hikari: _Happy New Years_ 2015, _Minna~_ ^•^

Namina: _Happy New Years_ 2015, _Minna-nyaaaaaan~~~~!_ ^▼^

Seiyuu: _Happy New Years_ 2015, _Minna-san._ ^~^

Aoi: *Aura neraka* Ne, Namina... Kenapa kau disini, Hm? *Senyum manis*

Namina: Huh, Aku kan juga mau kenalan sama _readers-san!_ Ya sudahlah, Author gaje ini mulai ngamuk rupanya. *pergi

Aoi: Dasar! Permen karet! *Disambit pisau* Ne, Hikari... Bukankah kau ada janji dengan, Maito-san? *Senyum

Hikari: Bilang aja kalau kau ingin aku pergi dari sini! Huh, Nge-publish aja telat! Pake ngomel-ngomelin orang! Author jelek! *Lari ke kerajaan ninja*

Aoi: ARGH! PIRANG GAK TAU DIRI! *Dilempar kapak* Ne, Kaito-san... Kenapa kau ada disini, hm? Bukankah kau ada janji dengan para tetua dirapat?

Kaito: Au ah! Author gaje kayak _Omae_ ngga pantes nyuruh-nyuruh _Ore_ tau? *Jalan santai*

Aoi: *Aura suram* _Omae wa... MAGICAL: Wild Sakura!_

Kaito: _Magical: Black orb._ *Langsung ngilang*

Aoi: _Kuso!_ Ryouka! Urusin tuh! Calon suami kamu!

Ryouka: Persetan dengan itu. *langsung ngilang*

Aoi: *Langsung pundung* Kenapa seluruh OC ku sangar dan berandalan semua?

Seiyuu: _*Sweatdrope*_ Oke, Abaikan percakapan diatas. Aoi telat publish jadi maafkan dia _ne, Minna-san?_ untuk akhir kata...

**_.*. Happy New Years 2015, Minna-san .*._**

**_「Mind to Review?」_**


End file.
